Vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with an increasing number of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics units installed in modern vehicles can wirelessly communicate both voice and data communications between the vehicle and a variety of recipients, such as a central facility or an outside caller. For instance, vehicle telematics units can both place and receive telephone calls at the vehicle. These calls can be initiated using verbal commands provided by a vehicle occupant or through physically-actuated inputs carried by the vehicle and manipulated by the vehicle occupant. Some calls, such as conference calls, can involve a plurality of other callers in addition to the caller located at the vehicle. Participation in conference calls can be conditioned on providing information to the host of those calls, such as the identity of the call using a conference call access code or a particular passcode. For the vehicle occupant, providing this information can be challenging.